NYC's IT Couple: Gives Relationship Advice (GMW)
by CrazyBade
Summary: The couple reluctantly decides to start up their old Hollywood Arts "Relationship Advice" segment again. Their wedding is near and Jade's therapist feels like it could help with Jade's relationship issues. The couple tweets about their upcoming segment, asking people for relationship questions, only for who to come across it; Lucas Friar. [Bade/Lucaya] [Victorious/ GMW Crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**So GMW season 3 has aired, which in turn obviously has given me more inspiration! Can anyone say Zay:) Lol, jk. I meant, yay:) Anyways, I've also been getting into Victorious all over again. Man, I miss those simple days where my only chore was loving Victorious! Ah, those simply incredible days of my youth. Most importantly though, I've been missing the wonderful, but immensely complicated couple that we all know as… Beck and Jade! :) So in honor of their engagement (we all know their engaged by now. I mean Beck obviously proposed to our dear Jade after an evening picnic in the NYC** ** _graveyard._** **Don't tell me over wise** ** _)_** **, I thought it would be cute to do a short Girlmeetworld/ Victorious crossover. How awesome does that sound? Again, don't tell me otherwise.**

 **Anyways, the plot line for this short story is pretty simple. It's extremely easy, yes, but it's definitely going to give you major feels for two of our favorite ships; Bade and Lucaya.**

''''

Tori released an exasperated sigh after closing yet another useless wedding catalog. She picked up her coffee mug with tired brown eyes, and while taking a small sip of the warm, caffeinated drink, her eyes glared straight up at the several more stacks of wedding catalogs in front of her. It was almost like they were waiting for her; taunting her. In fact, she could have sworn two minutes ago, before taking another sip of her coffee that the first catalog on the second stack even _snickered_ at her!

"You think you'll find the perfect wedding gift for your little friends in me, think again." It had cackled at her.

Now of course, it was probably just her exhaustion talking (unless these wedding catalogs actually were causing her to make a U-turn straight into LooneyTown), but that fact didn't make her feel any less insane whatsoever.

Twisting her thin pink lips together in slight annoyance, Tori set her mug down before forcefully grabbing the first catalog on the second snack. Slamming the thick catalog down on the table, she opened it up with ruthless fingers, smiling.

As aggravating as this night has been trying to search for her two best friend's wedding gift (weeks even), she couldn't help but feel like it was worth it anyways.

Her two best friends were getting **MARRIED**!

What more could she want? Well for starters, obviously finding their perfect gift would be nice, as she has spent months searching for it, and well, maybe falling in love herself would also be nice, but these few months weren't supposed to be about her love life, or lack of one for that matter.

It was about Beck and Jade.

And _their_ love.

''''

"Hmm," Jade mumbled confused when her eyes caught a certain name on the guest list under maid of honor.

Arching an eyebrow, she turned her head towards her fiancé who was watching a football game beside her. What team, you may ask? She didn't really care.

"Hey Beckett?" She asked in a questioning tone, leaning her body closer over to Beck's. She pointed to a name on the list, "For what reason exactly is Tori down on our guest list as my _maid of honor_?" She feigned a calm smile, while slightly gritting her teeth on the last three words to add emphasis.

Sure, she and Tori were friends now…kind of. At least better friends then they were in high school. Jade could go months without insulting Tori now, but still… After their horrible past, it's just…not right.

Beck eyed the list for a few seconds in slight bewilderment before looking up at her. "Well babe," He started off slowly to gauge her reaction.

"Cat is married, and while I'm not saying this to sound like a complete ass," Beck paused, quickly deciding to grab her hand to comfort her when her eyes widened, "you're not exactly the type of person that would have the…err…biggest list of friends to choose from…" He trailed off when her glare seemed to harden.

Jade wrenched her hand out of his, "So why are you marrying me if I'm so unfriendly then?" She snapped with indignation. "I mean maybe it's better if we call off the wedding now..."

Beck just stared at her with calm eyes, waiting for her to finish. No one knew, not even their friends, but Jade had an anxiety disorder. When things got tough and complicated, it was extremely difficult for her to keep her emotions in check.

That was one of the reasons why Jade always seemed to want to pick a fight with everyone, especially him in high school. He and Jade weren't informed she had one until college, but after the two were informed of it, their relationship dynamic changed. He was able to remain more in control now whenever she picked a fight because he understood why she did after so many years of both of them being held in the dark.

"…surely you wouldn't watch to marry…."

Jade often picked fights whenever she was nervous. After several therapy sessions together over the past few years, she's gotten a lot better in learning how to reign in her nervous emotions. The two soon after learned that Jade picked fights because it enabled her to feel more in control. And while Jade has slowly been learning to understand that a fight is not always the answer, she still struggles sometimes. It's ok though. She's not going to learn this overnight, or even in a few years, and Beck understands that. He also understands that planning a wedding is a lot of hard work.

It's not a wonder why she's beyond nervous.

So as Jade continued to ramble on angrily about meaningless stuff, he just leaned back against their sofa and closed his eyes, as he waited for her to release all her pent up emotions with not even so much as a sigh.

…a cold-hearted, and let's not forget friendless, bitch!"

Beck opened his eyes again after her ramble ended with a huff. He leaned over her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Babe, maybe we should make an appointment with Theodore again." He spoke gently to her while calmly caressing her arm. "Don't you think maybe you're a little nervous over all this wedding planning?"

Jade sighed, leaning against Beck's shoulder. "Maybe." She muttered, allowing her tense body to relax. "I just…I just want everything to be perfect." She rolled her eyes, before continuing, "Yeah, I know. I, Jade West, wanting something to be perfect, but…but I just do." She finished off with a very abnormal defeated sigh, picking at her fingers.

Beck smiled, amused, "Jade, our wedding could end in the most disastrous way possible and I still-"

Jade abruptly stopped picking at her fingers, and looked up at him. "In which way would that be, Beck?" She whispered.

Beck smirked, interlacing their fingers together. "Well, obviously the most disastrous way our wedding could end would be if a flock of dirty pigeons suddenly decided to go seed-hunting in my awesome, fluffy, Canadian hair." He tried to look as serious as he could, before he broke out into a grin.

Jade raised her eyebrows, obviously knowing his antics regarding his love for his hair, before shoving him slightly over, "You're so full of yourself, Beck!" She tried to sound annoyed, but the smile on her face showed him she felt much better.

"But seriously, Jade," This time when Beck spoke he sounded stern, "there is nothing that could possibly cause a disaster at our wedding because no matter what," He looked her dead in the eyes, his determined brown eyes meeting her nervous blues, as he raised his hand up to caress her cheek lovingly, "the real disaster would be one of us leaving the alter," He shook his head and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, "and that's not possible." He murmured against her soft lips with an endearing finish.

 **I guess that's the end of chapter one. I know girl meets world wasn't introduced yet, but that's ok. They will be introduced soon. I'm going to post this on the girl meets world achieve, the victorious one, and the crossover one just so I know everyone can find it easier! :) Please remember to review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another update :) I really hope the idea of the fic is interesting enough. I've just been really missing Bade. And well, I honestly believe that they're one of the strongest TV show couples out there. Surely if anyone gives relationship advice to Lucas Friar about his fickle feelings, it should be Beck and Jade. Lol.**

 **Anyways, I do want you to be aware that Lucaya is NOT dating in this fanfic. Lucas is just going to open up to Beck and Jade (finally be honest with himself without feeling judged or pressured) about who he really likes; Maya. So I guess maybe it's not exactly Lucaya, but its definitely not Rucas based either. You can think of this story as Lucas based or Lucaya based. But like Jade would say; I don't care;) What other things did I miss? Oh right. This story is going to be post Girl Meets Jexica- Season Three. As for Victorious, just think of the gang finishing their end of senior year at Julliard. Also, this is never going to be full rated M. Likewise, keep in mind that I rated it a strong T, so making out, subjects/ hinting about sex in general, will be present in this story between one, or both couples. That sounds about right:)**

 **Oh, one more thing. Although it was pretty self-explanatory last chapter, Theodore is Jade's therapist! So if you're questioning about who he is, now you know:)**

"""

His door jolted open and in walked the raven-black haired woman that he was expecting to see in his office. Her black combat boots seemed to press into his carpet with every step she took. It wasn't like he was expecting anything different though. She's been his patient for at least 3 years now. He honestly couldn't remember a time when she wasn't wearing her signature black combat boots.

Her outfit even consisted of a black skirt with a slight ruffled trim, which she of course paired with even darker black tights (was there some code that stopped Goths from showing their legs? His second daughter was also Goth and she hated showing her legs too, instead deciding to wear black tights with everything she owned that weren't jeans), and a maroon top to top it all off.

He waited for her to sit down on one of the chairs, before giving her a warm smile. "It's nice to see you again, Jade?" He greeted.

The only response he got from her was a low grunt, "Yeah, whatever."

He refrained from releasing a sigh. He could already tell, just like always, that this was going to be a long session if he didn't let her actions surpass him. Turning around in his chair, he searched for Jade's file on his shelf behind him. It wasn't exactly a professional file, but it did consist of information about Jade.

Things like the type of medicine she was taking for her anxiety disorder, notes about previous sessions, things that Beck might have observed about her change in behavior recently, and even notes that Jade wanted to write down, all consisted in that file.

He retrieved it and turned back around, "So, is Beck going to be joining us?"

Jade eyed her black-painted nails with feign intentness, deliberately choosing to avoid his eyes. "He forgot something in our car, but yeah," She shrugged with disinterest, "he'll be joining us."

"Well, that's good." He nodded, "It's always such a pleasure to see Beck."

Jade let her hands drop onto her lap, scowling, "So, it's not a pleasure to see me?" She accused in a loud voice. "You like my fiancé," She paused, glaring at him in distaste, "but you don't like me?"

Just as he was about to respond with careful words though, so as to not upset Jade further, the door opened again and in walked a guy with brown fluffy, shaggy hair.

"I hope I didn't miss anything important, Theodore?" His tone sounded easygoing, mixed with a bit of teasing as he stated, "Jade forgot her cellphone, so I had to go retrieve it for her." He kissed his fiancée's hair and sat down next to her on the other chair, throwing an arm around her. Jade leaned against his shoulder, quickly forgetting her close argument with her therapist, and raised a hand up to interlace their fingers together.

Theodore smiled, "No, you didn't miss much of anything, Mr. Oliver."

"""

Meanwhile, a teenage boy with dirty-blond hair sat in his chair at John Adams High. He sat, restless and anxious, drumming his fingers against his desk, as he tried to keep his eyes from betraying him. It was only ten minutes into second period, and he already caught himself gazing at the back of her head five times.

It's like he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He couldn't see her face, sure, but it didn't matter. He sat there mesmerized whenever she would run a hand through her golden-blond hair, letting out bored sighs. If it was even possible, her soft locks almost seemed softer, too perfect, every time she would run a hand through them.

Was she trying to torture him?

He groaned when she leaned over to pick up the pencil that fell out of her fingers. It was the same one that she had been spinning around her thumb since first period began. Yes. This wasn't the first time she leaned over, exposing her lower back to him, and a small trim of her red, silk…damn her… panties, and it won't be the last time either.

"Mr. Friar," Mr. Mathews spoke, confused, after he heard the young man's groan (which the whole class had the extreme pleasure of hearing), "are you ok?"

Lucas let out a sheepish cough, clearing his throat, "Yeah," He paused, "I just…can I use the bathroom?" He asked swiftly, avoiding his peer's eyes.

"Go ahead."

Lucas quickly grabbed his backpack, all the while purposely keeping his stare off of Maya and Riles. He knew damn well that his two girl best friends were both watching him with speculation. Lucas then closed the door gently behind him and made his way down the hall, trying to gather his thoughts.

He couldn't keep doing this to himself.

It….he knew who he wanted to be with. He knew ever since they returned from Texas, but the problem wasn't about deciding who he wanted. It was about deciding whether or not he could still call himself a man after hurting someone so precious to him.

He…he wanted Maya. He wanted to kiss Maya, hug her whenever she thought about her dad, and hold hands with her in the hallway at school. He wanted all that with Maya and so much more later on, but he also wanted to be able to protect Riles too. He wanted to be able to hug the brunette whenever she needed him, and protect her from all the bullies in the world, but the truth was that kissing her…well that never occurred to him as a want before.

It never had….

And that was a problem.

That was _the_ problem. How could he protect her from all the bullies in the world if him rejecting that little miss sunshine…made him one? Maybe it wouldn't necessary make him one, and maybe she would even understand because that was Riley for you (understanding), but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel like one.

Riley was important to him.

He loved her.

He loved her so much, but…but he just didn't want to kiss her.

Lucas didn't understand. He had connected with Riley first, dated her first, but still some part of him (Fine! Every part of him) seemed to always want to be drawn back to Maya; her best friend.

Was there anyone that could lessen his confusion? Anyone at all? Because as Lucas leaned against the wall of the boy's smelly bathroom, (near a puddle of what he prayed to god was water near his feet), he started to think maybe the problem was that he knew he didn't deserve either girl.

Was that true?

 **These are my thoughts about what Lucas might be thinking regarding the triangle he's in. Review and tell me what your thoughts are. What do you think he's thinking? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beck followed his grump of a fiancée up their apartment steps, swinging the keys around his finger, "Babe, it's not that bad." He tried to say, unlocking their front door.

Jade just shoved past him with a grimace, crossing her arms, "He can't be serious, can he?"

The two had just returned from her therapy session, and Jade was not exactly thrilled about a certain suggestion that Theodore had made to her earlier. Her therapist had suggested that in order to lower Jade's anxiety about their wedding (in other words, her anxiety about their upcoming relationship as husband and wife, as Jade had admitted in therapy she felt nervous about being a wife in general), maybe giving relationship advice again (actually giving it this time, not arguing only to make out right after) might prove to her that she's ready to be a wife to Beck. Jade had simply let the topic go with a non-to-sure maybe and an eye roll, but it was obvious by her behavior in the car on the ride home (grunting and whining), that she felt tons of hatred for that particular segment….

Beck simply walked past her, not giving any attention to her slight tantrum, and tossed his keys on the counter. He sat on the stool, "Jade," He started off with a blunt tone, "as I see it, you have two choices here!"

Jade let out another groan, marching over to the fridge. She pulled the fridge door open and grabbed herself and Beck a water bottle.

"Here?" She stated, clearly annoyed.

Beck gave her annoyance no thought, but took the water from her. "You can either do the segment and we'll be doing it together," He paused, unscrewing the cap off to take a sip of water (What? It was 100 degrees outside, and honestly as much as he loved Jade, he was so fed up with her obnoxious behavior towards Theodore), "or go against Theodore; a man who has only tried his hardest to help you for three years, and not do the dang segment and suffer from your anxiety some more!" He was almost screaming at her, but choosing instead to just raise his voice at the last minute.

Beck hated screaming at Jade for anything…even when he knew she downright deserved it…

Then there was silence, along with a nervous gulp from Jade, and a slight "tsk-tsk" from Beck, following straight after.

The silence lasted a moment longer, before Jade finally whispered in surrender, "Alright, let's do the segment then."

Beck's brown eyes immediately grew softer. "This is pretty big of you, bade." He smiled at her, moving his hand over to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, my beautiful fiancé."

Jade shoved his shoulder because of his cheesiness, but her grin was definitely noticeable. She would never admit it, especially to him, but she loved when Beck was proud of her. At the same time though, Jade feels extremely ashamed whenever he's disappointed with her, which is the sole reason why she gave in.

Jade knew he would have been disappointed, and definitely pissed off too, if she had refused…

She could normally handle his anger pretty well. If he screamed, she just screamed right back…even louder, but his disappointment was a lot harder for her to handle because he doesn't even scream at her when he's disappointed with her. Beck doesn't say anything to her when he's disappointed with her.

""

Tori had just set the milk in the fridge (her last grocery item after about twenty minutes of closing cupboards, shuffling through the last of the "FoodMart" bags, and mumbling about her being almost broke) when she heard her phone vibrate on the kitchen counter.

She closed the fridge, and walked over to her phone. Tapping the black screen, she grinned when she saw it was a text from one of her best friends, Beck.

 **So therapy with Theodore & Jade was definitely…interesting. **

Tori laughed, amused.

What? Hearing about Jade's antics always amused her …so long as they didn't cause her any type of pain, which they haven't for quite a while now. She and Jade have been getting along pretty well since after freshman year at Julliard…

Fine! Maybe it was because Jade had started her therapy around then, but so what? Their friendship still got better, and that's what mattered.

 _Everything is 'interesting' when our dear Jade is involved. Haha. How so tho?_

After sending a quick response back, Tori grabbed a snack off the counter (her cracker jacks), and walked over to relax on her couch. What? Cracker Jacks might be so old, but they still have that completely delicious and crunchy taste to them. Besides, it's one of her favorite pastime snacks. Just as she got situated on the couch to relax though, her phone vibrated in her hand again.

 **Let's just say Theodore kindly presented Jade and I with a suggestion. You know that old relationship advice segment that Jade and I used to do on TheSlap?**

Tori rolled her eyes at his question, popping a caramel covered kernel in her mouth.

How could she have forgotten about _those_ videos? However, it could hardly be called a relationship advice segment though. Cause' if she was being honest with herself, it was more of a "Bicker with Bade" segment.

 _Hmm, I'm not sure. I kind of remember a couple arguing on TheSlap though, claiming to be giving 'relationship advice'. Was that U & Jade? _

Tori chuckled after pressing send. She just knew Beck was in the middle of an eye roll. And if Jade was beside him (which she most-likely was), she was probably glaring, pouting, or both. Yeah, probably both.

Her phone vibrated again.

She let out another chuckle.

It was Jade. Of course.

 ** _Shut UR mouth, Vega. Look, I tried saying no, but he persisted. And by him, I mean Theodore. So I snapped at him, then Beck got mad, & now we're starting up the dang segment again ok. I…I just…I just didn't want him to be disappointed with me. I H8 it when he's disappointed with me. U know that!_**

Tori sighed. Of course she knew that! She knew Jade pretty dang well now! She figured out Jade's façade…oh wow…a good few years back. So, she knew. If anyone could make Jade feel even the slightest bit guilty, it was Beck. It anyone could make Jade cry, it was Beck.

If anyone could make Jade feel any type of emotions, it was always Beck.

Still though, this was either going to go extremely good, or extremely bad. She just hoped to god that it wasn't going to damage their future in the long run.

Only time would tell, she guessed.

 _Jade, just be careful. Don't let this damage UR relationship in the long run. I don't need a sobbing Jade with another broken kite, pounding on my door at midnight again ok. You know I love ya, but that would just bring another round of weird for the both of us, right? So, be honest with him…even if he's disappointed after. Beck loves you, Jade. He'll understand._

It was true. Tori did love Jade. She loved her like a sister, even if Jade scoffed at that. And she would feel so incredibly bad for her if Jade lost Beck just because of some stupid segment gone wrong.

 ** _Look, I have to agree. Besides, a segment isn't going to ruin us. You couldn't when you kissed Beck at HA, so a segment definitely won't._**

Tori flinched.

 _I just hope you know what you're doing, Jade._

 ** _I do, I think._**


End file.
